Attack On Titan: The Warriors of Light and Darkness
by Godzilla Fan 2012
Summary: Eren Yeager's life is changed forever when two warriors from another universe fall into his. This sparks the beginning of his new life. One forged on blood, fire, trust, friendship and love. But little does he know that the true enemies of humanity are closer than he and anyone else thinks, and that they are a threat even greater than the Titans. Parings, and possible lemons.


**Wow, okay, so I lied. My break lasted _three _days, and then I started my new story.**

**But what can I say? I had great, in my opinion, idea in my skull that I just had to get onto paper...in a sense. **

**So, in the words of Prince Vegeta of the Saiyan race: "I'M BACK, BITCHES!"**

**HA-HA! Now, onto business, this is my Attack on Titan/Guyver crossover story; first one ever mind you. I got the idea some time ago, and like most ideas it grew into a full story. This will involve two OCs, both of which are myself and my good buddy Asura94. I shall stress this now, that these characters will only have our names, everything else will be fiction. Or at least most of it will.  
**

**This story will have lots of bloody/gory violence, with swearing as well. It's a Attack on Titan and Guyver story, a crossover of two violent animes/mangas, what do you expect? There will also be parings, and possible Lemon scenes. Though these could be subject to change. To those who are curious, I'm a big fan of ErenXAnnie.**

**My story will change the plot of Attack on Titan, for better or for worse we shall see. ****Remember: "It's the little things that make the biggest differences."**

**Also, as a side note, there will be a lot of heavy Dragon Ball Z themes within the story. Mainly for my OCs and for one or two of the characters from Attack on Titan (for the latter, though, this could change). What can I say? I love Dragon Ball Z!**

**Now sit back, and enjoy! Also, please review and ask questions; if you wish.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Attack on Titan, it all belongs to Kodansha. I also don't own Guyver, it all belongs to Kadokawa Shoten. I only own my OCs.**

* * *

_"We don't have to go outside the wall for our whole lives. We can eat, sleep and survive just fine but...isn't that...like being a caged animal?" _Eren Yeager, Age 11, Year 845, The day Wall Maria fell.

* * *

Chapter One: The Day Everything Changed

Eren Yaeger had never known the joys of a good life.

Most of this was due to himself, however, and his inability to never find the good in people; as he always expected to find the bad. Because of this, Eren's life had consisted of many bad days.

There was the day he broke his leg; which he claimed hurt like hell.

The day he broke his nose in a fight; and saying it was a fight would always be his defence next to his friend's words.

And, of course, there was the day he murdered two people when he tried to save his step sister. Despite his words about killing animals disguised as people, Eren had regretted that day to a very tiny degree. It was understandable, as one does not simply kill people without feeling something in return. And whilst Eren had always felt some kind of satisfaction on that day; there was a small amount of guilt. The dead's faces haunted him; and he had noticed how it made his father seem to distance himself from Eren. But, out of both pride and honest insecure fear, Eren could never bring himself to explain to his father that he was blinded by his rage and the sight of Mikasa's dead parents had mentally scarred the boy. Not that it mattered really; his father had always avoided talking about the subject when he tried to tell him.

However, the day when a giant (a really, bloody huge one) Titan _kick _a hole in the wall around Shinganshina and he found his mother crushed under his house—easily made the top of his 'worst days of my life' list.

However, Eren had a feeling that he should have been expecting it. The day had started off like any other, he and his Mikasa had gone off to get fire wood but he had stopped to take a nap by a local tree. The boy then had a dream, but it was brief shards that he now couldn't remember even if he wanted to. The only thing he did remember from it was seeing blood and when he woke, for one reason or another, he cried. He couldn't understand it, why did he shed tears? He didn't feel sad at all, but still tears rolled down his cheek. It both annoyed and perplexed him, so he made his sister swear not to tell his doctor father; or anyone for that matter.

Then, after a fight with Mr Hannes, Eren went off to see the return of his heroes: The Survey Corps. Needless to say, the boy wasn't all that happy when he saw them return looking as though they had gone to hell and back. However, what really got under the boy's skin was when some smart ass claimed how useless they were; causing Eren to through a rock at him.

However, despite all this, he was unshaken in his wish to join their ranks.

Only with them, did he have a chance of escaping the walls, and seeing the outside world.

When his sister told his parents; their reactions were mixed. His father, whom was about to leave on business, didn't seem to mind; at all. He actually told his wife that there was no point to hold back Eren's 'inquisitive' mind, as he called it. Then, for some reason or another, he promised his son that when he would show him what he kept in their basement; much to Eren's delight. His mother, however, was against his dream; calling it foolhardy. He denied her, calling everyone in their town fools for being content in living within the confined walls.

Later that day, Eren met up with his friend, Armin Arlert. The trio of friends (or rather just the boys, as Mikasa was as quiet as ever) discussed their opinion of going outside the walls. It was then that Eren learned that Armin did share his views but pointed out that it was dangerous all the same, and how that the wall wouldn't stand forever. Armin was a pacifist, so it was only natural for him to say what he said.

Eren did listen and understand his friend's words, he really did, but it still wouldn't stop him. He knew about the risk, of the Titans' deadly power and tenacity, but he didn't care. That was the only thing that made him different from others: he wasn't afraid. Eren was more than willing to die for his dream, to kill as many Titans as he had to, to risk it all just so he could go past the walls he had spent his whole life living in.

But, at that second, _it _appeared.

He never thought he'd see one so soon, but Eren immediately knew that the Titan that _looked over _the wall was no ordinary Titan. And then—all hell broke loose when it kicked a hole into the wall; and 'normal' Titans entered Shinganshina. However, Eren didn't care about the Titans. Nor did he care about anything in the world at that moment, as all he did was hope that his mother was all right.

—and prayed that it wasn't too late for him to apologise to her—

He had no idea how the rest of that day was going to transpire.

* * *

**Now, North of Shinganshina District, Wall Maria**

Eren hissed through his tightly clenched teeth as he tried, with all his might, to lift the debris that was once his home off his mother. Just a moment ago, he and Mikasa saw just how dangerously close the Titans were to their location; and dread begun to seep into the boy's mind and the pit of his stomach. He hardly registered his mother's voice, as she shakily asked if the Titans had entered the city.

Eren was all too aware that if he and Mikasa didn't hurry, they were all as good as dead!

In a mixture of anger and desperation, the emerald eyed boy snarled to his sister "Mikasa, HURRY!" praying to whatever god was out there to give him strength, Eren tried even harder to move the wooden pillar.

Desperately ignoring the pain in his fingers, as splinters stabbed into his soft flesh.

Mikasa didn't verbally respond; she merely tried to move the object by her strength. She too prayed for more strength. The girl had lost one family; she wasn't about to lose another.

Carla, knowing that their demise was imminent, urgently told her son "Eren, you've got to go! Just take Mikasa and run!" he didn't seem to hear her, so she said with a higher note of desperation in her voice "Eren!"

Said boy would have laughed had his heart not been in his throat, or trying to ignore the numbness that begun to take hold his arms, "I want to more than anything, mom!" the boy admitted in a shout, his neck still craned as though he was looking to the heavens; and his eyes tightly shut. "But first I need you on your feet!"

Carla felt despair take her heart and held back tears, knowing that what she was about to say would be difficult for her child to hear. "My legs have been _crushed_, sweetheart, even if I wanted to move I couldn't. I'd only slow you down." Gritting her teeth as she knew this next part would break her heart, as well as his, she hissed through clenched teeth "just take your sister and get out of here, _now!" _

Tear stung Eren's eyes as hopelessness begun to consume him, rising from his stomach to his arm to his finger tips. Making the pillar seem all the more heavier. He wanted to escape, but he'd be damned if he was going to leave his mother behind. His despair quickly mixed with his anger, as he then shouted "THEN I'LL CARRY YOU!"

If there was one thing Eren Yaeger was; he was defiant to the very end.

"SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME, FOR ONCE, DAMNIT!" Mrs Yeager screamed, glaring harshly at her son who looked back at her in a depressing mix of shock and hurt. Softer and more desperately, she continued as she stared into her baby's emerald eyes "one thing I'm asking you, one thing..." even if she wanted her children to survive and leave her, it didn't mean that she had to stay composed for it as she whimpered "please, Eren, just run. And _live._"

Those words were so ironic to Eren that they were astounding, living was on the top of his list, but he ignored her all the same. Growling like a beast, he continued to persist in trying to move the wood. Carla was about to try and get Mikasa to take Eren forcefully but the words died in the throat when she saw the tears leak smoothly from her usually stoic daughter's face as she too continued to try and move the offending object. She knew she couldn't get her adopted child to move her biological son, she knew all too well of the girl's past and could easily understood her reason for not doing what she said.

The footsteps of the Titans were getting louder, a grim reminder for the family as it slowly but surely got closer. Carla felt cold sweat roll down her brow as the end seemed to be on the horizon and she, like her son, was powerless to do anything to stop it. She, like any other mother, honestly valued her children's life more than her own. Because of this, it made her clench in thinking that her dear son and daughter were about to have their lives cut so sadly short.

However, even though it was a dark thing to think, she was happy that her children were willing to die with her. At least then they would all go at the same time to wherever one goes after they leave this retched world.

After being put to the brink of extinction, the people of the walls had always dreaded this day but never thought to much about it, but now that day was here, and people were panicking and leaving others to die. However, most parents were desperate to make sure their children survived; so that their blood line would continue and they'd die without remorse or guilt. Knowing that their beloveds would be safe would be good enough for them.

Hope had become an illusion and an impossibility; it had rotted away and died long ago. Along with a great deal of people.

A whipping sound tore through the air, and Carla saw none other than Hannes quickly pace towards them; his face calm yet his eyes alight with worry. As the man came to kneel down before her, she said desperately "Hannes, take the children and get out of here, quickly!"

Hannes, who honestly hadn't expected this kind of reaction, smiled reassuringly down at the woman as he stated "hey, have you forgotten, Carla? I'm a trained soldier! My job involves killin' Titans and saving lives!" getting to his feet with a face of fierce determination, the blonde haired man ran past Eren and charged towards the Titans after taking up one of his twelve blades. The Yeager family all heard him yell: "I'll take down this overgrown freak, wait and see!" Hannes deliberately ignored Carla's pleas to not fight, his grip on the blade tightening as he thought over his goal.

He wouldn't make a big deal out of it and do anything fancy, he'd just wiz up and slash the back of the thing's neck. Thus getting all three of them out of harm's way, he was finally going to pay back the dept he owed the Yeagers. It was a simple, fool proof plan that he was more that willing to see completed. However, Hannes was only human, and the man skidded to a halt when he stood about ten feet away from his target.

Hannes had seen Titans before, but only from the safe distance of being on top of the wall, not like this. As it stood no more that twelve feet away, all of the determination in Hannes' body left like a flame getting water dunked on it, the man was petrified.

The Titan, for its part, stood just as still as the human before it and just kept _grinning. _It seemed to be stuck with that horrible expression, incapable of changing it, it's lip muscles so tightly pulled back that the yellow teeth and pink gums were all exposed in a horrible kidology of a smile. It's eyes were brown, like that of a normal person, but where disturbingly empty of all life except for one emotion: hunger. And—what almost looked like—amusement. Although it's genderless body seemed frail and malnourished, one could tell that it had the strength to easily snap a person's spinal cord like a dry stick.

The man clenched his teeth together, trying to will himself to do something before the Titan tried to reach out and grab him, trying to break his gaze so that smile didn't etch itself into his memories and haunt his dreams. Despite his wish to help Carla and her kids, Hannes felt utterly small and insignificant at that moment. The cold hand of fear had grabbed his heart and weighted it down to the pit of his stomach, making his legs shake, and his arms feel heavy like lead. Finally able to break the inhuman creature's hold on him, Hannes hissed through his tightly clenched teeth and sheathed his blade. He then turned sharply on his heals and ran in the opposite direction.

He couldn't do it, so he had no choice but to respect Carla's wish, her final request.

"H-hey, Mr Hannes?!" Eren lost his grip on the pillar when said soldier grabbed the boy and threw him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes; he then proceeded to grab Mikasa by the waist and ran. "W-what are you doing?! Mom's still...!" Eren's protests fell dead silent when he realised the horrible reality: Hannes was leaving their mother to die. He missed the look of relief on her face.

"Eren, Mikasa, I LOVE YOU! PLEASE, STAY ALIVE!" Carla called out as Hannes began running, yet the words did little to ease the sadness that ate away at her heart or wipe the look of deep sadness and hurt off her boy's face. The stomping was so loud that it was deafening, but it then came to a sudden halt, and Carla knew then that the Titan had made it to her. Suddenly something flashed through her eyes, memories of better times with her family, and the woman had to put her hand over her mouth to keep her sobs from reaching her children.

"Don't leave me..." she whimpered, her sorrowful voice muffled by her palm as the tears left her eyes freely; trailing down over the back of her hand. Despite wanting to save her children, she didn't want to leave them.

But most of all—she didn't want to die alone.

Eren could only watching helpless horror as the Titan leaned down and easily brushed aside his flattened house, so simply that it looked like it was moving leaves from a dead tree, and grabbed something with its massive left hand. He sucked in a hot breath through his teeth when he saw it was his mother, who he could see was withering in its grasp and the boy screamed out "STOP IT! _NOOOOOO!" _The affront before creation didn't crush Carla; rather it just lifted her up until she was dangling before it twisted face. Truthfully, it didn't want its prey to die before it ate her; humans tasted so much better when they squirmed in fear.

Slowly, its jaw opened until the whole top side of its head was facing the evening sky, and it prepared to savoir its feast.

Mikasa looked away, the look on her face that of someone who had seen a similar horror and was sickened to live through it again. She saw something like this once; she couldn't bear to see it again. It would most likely kill off whatever little sanity and humanity she had left.

Eren continued staring in horror, his whole body going numb, and the whole world seemed to blur out of existence and into a dark mess of colours that merged with the evening sky. There was no hope, nothing could be done. Humanity was a spineless race who didn't have the guts to face these monsters, no one was going to save his mother. Eren realised the sad truth in that one terrible moment, something he had believe all his life but now knew it for certain: home was a pen, and humanity were the cattle.

What was the point of living then, the boy then questioned, what was the point of training and fighting; if one would grow up it become mere food for the Titans?

However, Eren saw movement out of the left corner of his eyes, and when he turned to see it—two voices bellowed out magnanimously in perfect unity—one—mere—word:

**_"GUYVER!"_**

Red and blue filled the boy's eyes in a great flash, and he had to close his eyes to keep them losing his vision completely. At that one moment in time; Eren Yeager's life was changed _forever._

* * *

**Attack On Titan: The Warriors of Light and Darkness**

* * *

**North West of Shinganshina District, Wall Maria, One Minute Before the Appearance of the Colossal Titan**

People went about their daily lives in Shinganshina, blissfully unaware of what was about to happen in the span of sixty seconds. Shinganshina's markets were always busy, as were their customers, so many people turned blind eyes to most activity around them. As such, most didn't notice a bright light appear in a lone alleyway, nor see the two figures lay on the ground once it left. Those who did merely shrugged it off and continued on their marry way; thinking it to be some trick of the light or perhaps just some metal glimmering.

Both the figures were boys, brothers to be precise, both of different ages and descents.

One of them was a boy of American descent, he looked to be somewhere in his early twenties, he was dressed in jeans with a black top and grey Superdry fleece; his clothing had tears and marks in various places. His face was rather handsome with hard maroon brown eyes that would reflect light in pinpoints of red, and his hair was black with red strips. He had three white lines running down his left brow to the middle of his check, souvenirs from a time long before a war.

The other boy was younger, somewhere in his teens. He was a child of British descent, with a pale fair countenance and thin checks, his eyes were also brown but were much sharper and precise with a more natural iris colour. Unlike his brother, he was dressed in a formal black suit and trousers with a white shirt and bowtie. Like with his brother's clothing, though, his suit and trousers had numerous rips and slash marks on it.

Both looked like they had been mauled by a set of dogs, or some kind of animal.

"Oh..." the older sibling groaned, putting a hand on his forehead to try and rub out its numbing pain, "did anyone get the number of that bus that hit me?" he asked in a drowsy voice; blinking the light out of his eyes as he laid on his back. Bus was perhaps a bit of an overstatement, he then thought, as he felt more like a crowbar had been cracked over his head.

"We weren't hit by a bus" the boy turned his head in the direction of where the deadpanned reply was uttered, awake enough to already know what the source was. In a seating position, the younger sibling looked at his brother with a blank expression that didn't express tiredness or pain "we were sucked into a wormhole, remember?"

A groan filled the ally, "I was joking" the American boy muttered in return, himself now in a seating position as he rubbed both his throbbing temples. One thing he had come to learn about his younger brother, though did sometimes forget, was that he had no sense of humour; _at all. _He took any and all jokes seriously, making him a killer of most moods and parties.

Said boy rolled his eyes in mind annoyance, inwardly cursing his lack of humor, before he looked around and took in their surroundings. He furrowed his brows in confusion, he had expected their enemy's attack to kill them, not—send them to a dirty ally way. "Where are we?" he inquired softy, his question loud enough so his brother could hear him.

The American, who now also saw that they were not at the gates of Heaven or Hell, replied with "I have no idea." He didn't need to reply; but he did anyway. Once he got to his feet, he brushed off the dirt that stuck to his jeans and fleece and looked to the sky, rather surprised that his was the late afternoon rather than midnight. "Indeed, _where _are we?" he murmured.

"Definitely not in Kansas" was the dry reply from his brother, who was also now on his feet and dusting his clothing off, unknowingly cracking a joke that made his brother grin slightly. Crossing his arms, he allowed his face to show a bit of his annoyance as he stated "this is certainly not what I was expecting."

"Same here" the red stripped hair boy piped in agreement, his grin falling and face becoming somber, "I thought his attack was going to kill us; though it looks like we've been transported somewhere else." He pointed to the sky above, "both in the sense of time, and location."

The England born child looked up at the sky and gasped lightly, trying to maintain his composure as usual, before he then looked at the market before them and jabbed a finger in its direction after a moment of thought. Simply, he said "let's ask where we are."

As he started walking forward with his ever collected expression, the Washington born child quickly got to his side exclaiming "whoa-whoa, hold up!" When he did stop, the American boy questioned ambivalently "is it really a good idea for us to just ask someone randomly? Don't you think it'll make us look a _bit _suspicious?"

His reply was a thin smile and the words "trust me."

They left it at that. Both being brothers and also having fought together for nearly two years, the boys trusted each other greatly. They had faith in each other. Though with the younger brother being the more level headed one out of them, he usually made the decisions for both of them. This wasn't to say that he didn't appreciate or ignored his brother's words, certainly not, he just knew how to handle situations more carefully without rushing in hard-headed or without a strategy.

Walking up to a nearby merchant, the man smiled at them and said joyfully "afternoon lads! What would you like?"

The British warrior immediately analysed the man, his eyes narrowing. The man was obviously human, no Zoanoid scent could be detected, and seemed to be of German descent; though spoke English fluently. He was selling various kinds of fruits and vegetables on a wooden stand, and the warrior's brows furrowed as it implied that they were in an old period of time. _"This is definitely not good." _He remarked mentally, his lips a thin line. Looking at the man, he questioned "can you tell me where we are?" he tried to keep his voice as calm and as polite as possible; but failed to make it sound casual as his step brother flinched at the slight coldness to his tone.

He was anti-social, that meant that society and strangers didn't mix well with him.

He man seemed taken aback by the question, but grinned hearty none-the-less "where are we? Heck, son, we're in Shinganshina!" he replied brightly, if not jubilantly. He then asked with a teasing grin "how can you not know that?"

The younger brother kept back a scowl, _"Shinganshina?" _it was a strange name, he noted, as it sounded Japanese. But aren't these people, as he looked at some of the nearby towns folk, German? It confused him, and the boy didn't like being confused. Confusion meant no ideas, no ideas meant no plans, and no plans meant disorder.

The American noticed his brother's conflicted look, but his gaze was quickly caught by a sight that made his eyes widen in pure shock. Unable to look away, he muttered to his brother "Bro?" No reply, so he did it again with a higher note "Yo Bro!"

Shook out of his thoughts, and not appreciating it, said boy turned to his brother with a irked expression that left when he noticed the look on the red striped black hair boy's face. Raising a brow of curiosity, he followed his gaze and felt his blood run cold when he saw it. A white wall, about a district away from them, stood a mighty 50 meters tall. It followed around the entire town, reminding the Brit of a novel he read once a lifetime ago. Feeling the cold sweat roll down his brow, he looked back to the fruit-selling man and asked with a shaky voice "what...is that?!"

The wind stopped, everything became still for a fleeting three seconds. Nobody in the city noticed it, but the brothers and there heightened senses did.

**KRACK-BOOM!**

Right after the boy uttered his question, and before they could truly ponder on the sudden stillness, golden and neon green light danced over everything and a rock shattering explosion ran through the ears of everyone in Shinganshina. The ground jolted, and the boys nearly fell flat on their asses at how violently the earth beneath them shook. It ended as abruptly as it started, and then all became still once more.

His legs still shaking, the older brother could only stutter out "w-what...t-the hell was t-that?!"

The younger brother was no better, he could feel his legs were about to give out. After taking some deep, calming breaths, he turned back to the merchant and asked in a slightly gruff voice "what on earth was that?" he got no response. He saw that the man was gaping up in the direction of the wall, a look of horrified shock written all over his features. The British child raised a brow in confusion, and followed his gaze until he became as still as a statue.

He did not need to tell his brother about, he already saw it himself.

On the top of the wall was what looked like, a hand. A hand that lacked any skin, just pure red muscle, and looked about as big as a lake. It clenched the wall, probably to support whatever it was attached to and causing the structure to crack under the strain, and then a large shadow casted over the local houses near that section of the wall.

As bullets of sweat rolled down their necks, both brothers could hear the still towns people around them whisper in disbelief and horror. However, the suit wearing boy homed in on the merchant and heard him utter "oh God...it's one of them..." the man swallowed the giant lump in his throat and then shouted with fear "IT'S A TITAN!"

This creature, this 'Titan' as the man called it, lack any and all skin; completely revealing its entire muscles to the worlds. Its jaw was big, seemingly jutting out forward much more than a normal mouth should and all of its teeth could be seen. One odd factor about this creature, however, was that steam was seething through its teeth and various crevices of its muscles.

It wasn't looking at them exactly, rather it was looking down at the people before it in its line of sight, but the expression on its face was questionable. It seemed—tired, almost displeased. But why?

**KA-BOOM!**

The spell of awe and fear that had been cased over the city was quickly broken when a second, magnanimous explosion ripped through the air and shattered the eerie silence that had fallen over Shinganshina. Wind rushed over the boys like a tidal wave of water, and they were certain they saw people literately being swept off their feet and _flying _over them.

It took all their power not to suffer the same fate, let alone be forced to their knees or arses.

Debris rained down on the town a few miles away from them to their right, flying through the giant dust cloud made by the entrance of the wall, destroying houses and crushing those who could not find the willpower to move. When the roaring of the wind currents stopped, as well as the Titan seeming to just disappear just as suddenly as it had appeared, it was immediately replaced by screaming.

The younger brother's mind raced as he tried to understand the situation, though he quickly felt fear grow in the pit of his stomach when he heard the merchant utter in horror "they...they've gotten in, the Titans...God help us..."

The other brother looked back at the man with horrified disbelief "there are more of those things?!" he yelled.

The merchant didn't seem to hear him; his face was that of utter despair and loss. He looked like a man who had found the meaning of life and seen that humans had no meaning in corporeality over than something undignified. Walking back slowly he looked at the boys before him in what would be the last time, stating urgently "y-you two need to get out of here! R-run, quickly, WHILST YOU STILL CAN!" the last part came out as a roar of fear as he quickly turned on his heels and ran; along with all the other people around them.

The older brother gazed at his sibling, totally unsure as to what to do and hoping that he had some kind of plan. The British child's lips pressed into a thin line as he gave his brother a steely look, walking forward and easily passing through the fleeing towns folk, he muttered in a forcefully calm voice "follow me." The American only nodded, trailing behind his brother and into the ally where they had emerged. Jumping with inhuman ease, they got onto the roof of the building to their left and looked at the situation before them with a higher view.

What they saw was completely beyond their expectations.

They saw many of the giants, Titans as they seemed to be called, rooming through the streets. They noticed that they were much smaller than the one that had broken through the wall, and also seemed more human in appearance. They had skin, differed in sizes but all shared two distinct features: they were genderless, and had disturbing-as-_hell_ faces. They looked like something that would be conjured up in a nightmare, each expression totally unfitted to be in the creatures' faces and to even exist at all.

Their heightened senses could smell the fires, smoke and blood; and to their horror—the latter smell was growing by the _second_.

Suddenly the American heard something, his ears perking at a cry that was carried to him by the wind "MOM!" turning his head in the direction of the scream, the boy mutter to his brother to follow him and quickly left without waiting for his response. Jumping over houses, and debris and corpses, he came to a stop at the top of a house; he could only look on at the sight before him.

His brother quickly caught up with him and got to his side, standing half a foot behind him he saw what made his sibling stiffen into a statue.

Bellow them laid a flatten house, seemingly crushed by some of the flying concrete from the attack on the wall, which was miraculously the only one out of the whole street. However, it was not that which got the brothers' attention.

Before the mess of wood and stone were two children, one boy and one girl, trying to help a woman out of the debris. They assumed her to be their mother. A thumping noise then rocked through the earth and time seemed to stop for all, looking over their shoulders the brothers saw that the Titians were no more than two block away. The woman must have been hurt; it wouldn't be long until one of them picked up on the smell of fresh meat. The otherworldly boys watched, one impassively and one worriedly, as the children tried to move the wooden pillar of their lone parent.

The younger brother idly noticed how different the girl was in comparison to her brother and mother. A step sister, perhaps? He'll get to that later.

They could hear the words being exchanged even from their distance, the mother practically begging her son to leave her behind and boy refusing with a passion that they both found admirable. The pleading turned into desperate shouting from both, neither one willing to listen to the other's morality and wishes, with the girl being in tears but said nothing as she continued lifting in horrid vain.

Finally, it become too much for the American, "We need to help them" he declared with absolute but he was stopped by his brother; whom grabbed his arm to hold him back.

When he questioned his sibling with slight anger and confusion, the young Brit calmly uttered "just wait a second, look over there."

With a slight nod of his head, the boy indicated to a blond haired man who quickly arrived on the scene. The British lad noticed the symbol on his jacket, instantly telling him he was of some kind of army, and also saw the weird device he had on his waist; holding what looked like twelve blades. It had some other function that brought the man here, he knew as there was no way he could have gotten here so quickly, but he couldn't fathom what it was or how it worked. It had something to do, he guessed, with the handle like objects that were in his hands before he placed them into his jacket's inner pockets.

What on Earth was that thing?

What followed was a prime example of why the brothers, mainly the American, loathed governments.

At first, the man was all smiles and charms; he honestly seemed able to kill the Titan. However, when he was but a few feet away he stopped dead in his tracks and just _stood _there, gaping like a moron. For a fleeting moment, the warriors thought he would snap out of his daze and attack, but the thought shriveled up and died instantly when the man sheathed his blade and ran back to the kids.

It was only when he grabbed them and ran off without the mother that the American hissed shakily with fury "that f-fucking coward...!"

Even the British child's face went dark with anger; he couldn't help but agree with his brother's rage fully. What he had witnessed was just a pathetic show of cowardliness. However, part of him did remind him that the man was only human, and humans were weak.

The Titan, whose face was something the boys might not ever forget, begun to dig away at the ruined house until it found it's down pray.

Finally the urge to uphold their oath and purge the world of that grinning monstrosity kicked in, and the pale child breathed lowly to his scarred brother with an undertone of raw anger "let's go." The American nodded, his maroon eyes alight with determination and shining crimson from reflecting the sun, and without another word they leaped off the house. Time slowed down as he, the Brit, crossed his left wrist with his American brother's right, their left and right hands facing the Titan; whom was completely oblivious to them and preparing to devour the woman.

If one had been there and looked very hard at the boys' palms, they would have seen the symbols on them. One their hands were curved symbols, one white and the other black—

**_"GUYVER!" _**the word roared out of the brothers' throats at the same time in perfect unity, their proclaim to ascended into a state far stronger than their regular human bodies and safe the woman from the abomination that was holding her, the sheer volume of the screamed demand made it almost sounded as though their vocal cords were going to tear apart from the strain.

Blue and red danced across their vision, their symbols flashing like stars, armour materialised from another realm and muscles connected it all together. Until finally—the warrior brethren were looking through crimson eyes.

* * *

**Now, Two Minutes After the Breach in Shinganshina' Wall, North of Shinganshina District, Wall Maria**

Ruled by his shame and fear, Hannes was dead set on getting far away from the Titan and getting Eren and Mikasa to safely. He knew that they would never forgive him for this, but it was okay. He was a coward, end of story, he had a chance to fight but he didn't. He was a pathetic human being and a failure of a soldier, he could even save one mere life even when he had the power to, so in the end they both had good reasons to resent him.

However, all plans to leave were suddenly dashed when a loud roar of an unknown word filled the air and great flashes of blue and red, which was quickly replaced by the sound of slashing blades; tearing flesh and a loud crash that resounded through the area.

Skidding to a halt, the blonde man turned to see what had happened—and what he saw was a bit below his expectations. Back at where the Yeager house once stood, a big dust cloud hovered over the earth silently, just barley hiding a pair of giant feet from his and the children's sight. The solider then noticed the blood that was splattered on the intact house next to them and on the ground, his eyes widened when he saw that the blood was evaporating into the air. It was Titan blood!

But—what in the hell happened in the span of ten seconds?!

"Oof!" Hannes bucked in pain when a knee rammed hard into his stomach; knocking all the wind out of him. He lost his grip on Eren, the one who hit him, and just barely kept his hold on Mikasa as he fell to his knees.

"MOM!" the young boy cried out, running into the dust cloud unstopped. However, the boy stopped dead in his tracks when a figure landed before him; he could only stare up at the being in a mixture of awe and fear. What stood before Eren Yeager looked like a human, but at the same time was not a human at all.

The being was clad in crimson armour from head to top, roughly about the size of a young man, armour that the boy had never seen before. It was smooth and metallic, but didn't seem to be made of metal that the boy was familiar with. In-between certain segments were, as far as Eren could tell, black muscles; seemingly the flesh of the being under the armour. On the top of the armoured hip was a metal orb, that's purpose was anyone's guess. Sprouting out of the being's right wrist was three blades, evaporating Titan blood could be seen clearing rising off it.

The head was what really got Eren's attention, as it was the most inhuman part of the being. Completely encased in armour, the head had a horn that sprouted from the front of the crown and then curved back in a half arch shape. A metal orb, slightly bigger than the one on the hip, rested in the being's forehead; its outer rim glowed blue for a second before fading. Above that rested a tiny green orb, which seemed more for display than anything else. Where a mouth would usually be was two even smaller metal orbs, one on top of the other, that stood in-between two breather mask like parts.

The creature's eyes were perhaps the most eye catching part of the head. They were a bright, unblinking crimson in the shapes of scalene triangles; and they seemed to stare right into Eren's soul; rooting the boy to the ground.

For a while nothing happened, time seemed to slow down as the two just stared at each other, the only real action was the being's blades retracting into its arm until they were utterly gone. Part of Eren's mind screamed to run and claimed that the creature before him was a Titan but he blocked the voice out completely, an action that most people would call him an idiot for doing.

However, Eren was not about to jump to conclusions like a raving idiot. Anyone with eyes could see that this creature didn't resemble a Titan in anyway, hell; it even was human size! He was told by his father once that the smallest known Titans were about three meters. Even though he didn't know what this creature was, he sure as hell wasn't about to just discriminate it and brand it as a new kind of Titan. Such an act would be both fruitless, if not completely pointless and just plain stupid. Who knew, maybe this creature could help humanity and their goal to defeat the Titan scourge. Maybe it was friendly, or intelligent. Its looks certainly implied it to be very advanced, so it had to have some kind of intellect.

Despite all this though, it still left the boy with one important question in his mind: what was it?

However, the spell over Eren was broken when a second being landed besides the first one and the boy's emerald eyes quickly darted to it; taking in its appearance. To the young Yeager's surprise, this creature was nearly identical to the red one; with only one major difference. The colour scheme of it's body was a polar opposite to the other being, its armour was sapphire blue with the muscles segments being stark white and the little gem above the metallic orb on the forehead was black instead of green.

However, Eren's eyes widen in horror when he saw who was in the creature's arms. Held in a bridal style way, was none other than Carla Yeager. "Oh God..." tears begun to roll down Eren's cheeks, his right hand covering his mouth to hold back great sobs. It was hard to tell though if the green eye boy's tears were out of relief, sadness or guilt. Staggering forward, completely undaunted by the new warrior, he grabbed his mother's limp hand and pressed it against his tear-stained cheek. She was cold to the touch, forcing Eren to hiccup out "Is...Is she...?"

"She's fine." Eren's eyes nearly popped out of his sockets as his head darted up to the blue creature's face. It had spoken. Its voice was that of a young man, though was slightly distorted by a way that the boy couldn't comprehend. Blood red eyes glared unblinkingly into his emerald ones and, after a palpable silence, the being continued speaking softly "she's just unconscious from the shock. She'll live, kid."

"Eren!" a young, female voice called out. Turning his head in the direction of the voice, the boy saw Mikasa faze through the thin dust that surrounded them and skid to a halt when she saw the two armoured warriors before her. Her eyes were wide, disbelief, fear and wonder all turned into one; and then her gaze landed on her adopted mother—and eyes filled with pure shock. "MOM!" the pale girl cried, causing the three before her to flinch in surprise. Like Eren before, but with much more speed, his dashed forward to her mother without fear of the beings before; she stopped short by Eren though.

When the black haired girl gave her brother a questioning look, he told her gently "she's alright, Mikasa. He's just out cold." Turing back to the blue warrior's face, whom was still looking down at them, Eren allowed himself to smile a small smile as he added "they saved her."

"But...what are they?" that question was about to be asked by Mikasa, but Hannes beat her to it; the man of which stood a few feet behind the children.

A sudden change occurred in the red warrior.

"You" he growled out, his voice that of a man as well but slightly deeper than the blue warrior, as his crimson eyes seemed to glow more intensely. Rage, and bloodlust, was evident in his voice. The blonde solider of the Garrison stepped back in fear as the blood red being slowly walked towards him, each step as deliberately slow as the last and each as foreboding as the thumping feet of the Titans. Finally, when the two were close to each other, the red warrior's hand flew out and clutched a handful of Hannes's uniform. Pulling him forward so they were eye-to-eye, the being hissed venomously "cowards like _you_ make me _sick_, to the point of wanting to _puke!_ You wear the uniform of a soldier, yet you couldn't save one extra life aside the children?! If you had done your job the right way, instead of running away, she could've been saved uninjured. And now her spilled blood is on _your_ hands!"

Hannes could only gape at the creature, this was certainly the last thing he expected. He had expected to be called out for leaving Carla, sure, but not by this creature. Even so though, the words were scathing. The creature was basically calling him pathetic and nothing, each syllable felt like an arrow being shot into his heart and made the weight of his guilt seem all the more heavier. Feeling the tears burn the back of his eyeballs, the blonde haired man lowered his head as he uttered in agreement "you're right, I am pathetic. I had a chance to fight, but I didn't. I ran away. And it was-" raising his gaze up to the being, Hannes yelled as tears of shame rolled down his cheek, "because I wasn't brave enough! Their mother was going to die because I was a damn coward! You're _RIGHT!"_ The last part of his cried was a sorrow filled roar.

The red warrior reeled back in apparent surprise, his face unchanging yet his body language readable. His tense muscles relaxed; and his body went lax slightly. However he quickly recovered and reeled back his tightly clenched right fist; his eyes widening with animalistic rage underneath his crimson armour. Hannes barely reacted, why should he? He knew that he deserved worse, so he was more than willing to accept his punishment.

"Yang!" the blue warrior shouted, causing all before him to flinch in shock at the sudden rise of his metallic voice. When his brother turned to look at him, his blue brother scolded him "if you haven't noticed, now isn't the time to be acting upon your morality!" He then calmed down a bit, yet still spoke in a serious voice, as he continued "we literately have bigger things to worry about."

The red warrior, Yang as he appeared to be called, glanced at Hannes once more before releasing him with an aggravated huff; muttering "I don't have a morality". Looking at the ground before, neither at the shocked children, his brother or the soldier he was about to strike, he allowed the wind to carry his softly spoken question "how is she?"

Underneath the metal and flesh, the blue brother smiled in relief. "As I've already told the boy," he began, "she's just out from the shock." Looking at Carla's pale face and then back to his brother, he informed with assurance "her legs are badly damaged, but luckily her spine is still intact, so healing her will be easy."

Relief flooded Eren like a splash of warm water and the boy found himself release a deep breath he didn't realise he was holding. As he looked up to the metallic face of the sapphire warrior, whom was still staring at his brother, he felt something blossom in his chest. It was a feeling that had almost been completely snuffed out of the boy mere moments ago, a feeling that his kind and even the Survey Corps seemed to lack completely. Hope. It was then in that moment, Eren Yeager felt more hopeful than he had ever felt in his entire life.

Movement happened behind the blue warrior, movement that Mikasa's sharp eyes noticed. Her eyes widening in horror, she pointed behind the entity and shouted "look out!"

Turning round sharply, the blue brother gasped quietly when he saw the Titan slowly arise to its bony feet; it's disturbing expression unchanging. Acting immediately, the crimson eyed warrior jumped a few feet back until he stood a foot before his red brother. The children followed his example; quickly making it to their side. That's when the brother noticed a peculiar thing about the creature: The arm that Yang had sliced off had completely re-grown, making it seem as though it hadn't of been attacked at all.

"Son of a bitch..." the crimson warrior uttered, thoroughly shocked.

His blue brother nodded, commenting "impressive regeneration capabilities." It was obvious to the two warriors that this monstrosity wasn't going to go down easily, so they decided it was time to see just how durable these Titans were. Before that, however, the blue warrior stepped over to Eren a kneeled before him so they were eye to eye. "What's your name, kid?" he asked, his distorted voice soft and friendly.

Eren blinked, quite surprised by the unexpected yet innocent question. Rounding up some courage, those red eyes were unnerving; he stated to his mother's saviour "it's Eren, Eren Yeager."

Nodding, and also mentally noting what the boy's last name meant in English, the blue warrior carefully handed Carla over to Eren. Once she was safely in her son's arms, with a little help from her daughter, he said "well Eren, I need you to look after your mother for a moment; whilst me and my brother take care of the Titan."

The young Yeager's green eyes followed the red and blue warriors as they walked a few feet over to the Titan; they seemed totally undaunted by the disturbing smile on its face. A smile he wasn't sure he'd ever forget. He then looked down to his mother's face and allowed his face to crack a small smile. He almost felt allowed his relief-filled tears to be shed but held them back, now wasn't the time to be over emotional. Nodding to his sister with a serious expression, he and her carried their mother back until they were standing by Hannes; the latter of whom couldn't look Carla in the face.

The brothers now stood before the Titan, the creature had yet to move out of its standing position. It seemed curious; perhaps wonder what these creatures were that interrupted its meal. Or wondering if they were edible.

Turning to his brother, who in turn turned to him, the blue warrior suggested "try the Head-Beam." Nodding, Yang turn his head back to the humanoid creature and craned his head upwards until his eyes were in line with its chest. The tiny green gem on his forehead lite up, glowing with pent up energy until it was a bright vermilion. Then, after allowing the energy to build for a few moments, a vermilion beam shot out of the gem and struck the Titan right in the chest. The abomination's reaction was short and brief: all it did was look down at where it got hit, and then it turned its blank gaze back to the brothers; it's smile never faltering.

Said warriors were shocked, to say the least. Yang made a colourful exclamation of disbelief, while his brother clenched all but his index finger into a fist. Pointing the digit at the Titan's forehead, his voice was unsurprisingly soft and calm as he muttered "let's see it take this." Power collected at the tip of the blue warrior's finger, building until it shone a bright blue and almost looked like a small star against the evening sky and dirt ground. Finally, after following the same routing as his brother, the warrior shot a blue beam of energy out of his index finger and nailed the smiling Titan right in the head.

This action got quite a reaction.

The giant cannibal's head jerked back when the beam passed right through it, a low pitch roar of pain rumbled its way out of the being throat. The giant took one step back—before become still and moving its gaze back to the warriors; though its smile still did leave its tightly stretched lips. To their shock and hidden horror, the beam had no effect at all; even as the hole in its forehead slowly begun to heal.

"Impossible!" Yang's brother couldn't help but exclaim, surprise and disbelief evident in his metallic voice, "that's the same attack that's killed hundreds of Zoanoids and mortally wound most Hyper ones...yet this creature, just shook it off like it was nothing!"

"Okay, enough of this shit!" the red Guyver shouted with obvious frustration, as he clasped both his wrist together and pointed his open palms at their surprisingly powerful opponent. The air around him begun to sway and swoosh as the attack powered up in his palms. After half a minute of powering up, a red ball of energy rested in-between his palms; bio-electricity dancing around it. "Try and stomach this!" with that fury coated bellow, the ball of energy flew from Yang's hand with speed akin to a canon ball and struck the Titan right in the abdomen; causing an explosion of blood and flesh.

The Titan roared loudly, a horrible howling sound that sent chills down the young Yeager's spines and rooted itself deeply into the brothers' memories, as it clasped one hand over the wound whilst the other went to the ground as the creature fell into a crouch position. However, the brothers could only gape under their armour, as the wound slowly healed itself until it was completely gone.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Yang shouted; the anger of his voice a smoke screen to hide the terror he felt rising in his stomach. A feeling mirrored silently by his brother.

Then, the Titan did something quite unexpected and horrifying—its facial expression changed. With agonising slowness, the muscles of its face twisted and contorted with audible flesh turning sounds; an indication that this creature had never once stopped grinning that loathsome smile since the start of its existence. Then, once it was finished, the Titian's face was not the wrongly amused smile—but a feral sneer with all the teeth exposed and the lips pulled back even more tightly than before; its brows lowered and drawn together in anger. Making its new expression all the more off-putting.

Cold sweat rolled down the brother's brows, as the blue one uttered out "what manner of monster _are_ you?!"

On the sidelines, and needless to say that the group of humans were absolutely gobsmacked by the power they were seeing, Hannes quickly realised the horrible truth: these warriors didn't know how to kill a Titan. It quickly came to his attention that he did, and that he could tell them. But was that the right thing to do, for what if these creatures turned on them? What if they were part of some new, highly advanced race that were here to colonise their world; and that they were going to kill them after they had taken care of the Titans? However, when he finally glanced at the passed out face of Carla Yeager and then looked on to his burning home town, he knew that this couldn't be allowed to continue. That these unnatural warriors were better than him and any members of the Survey Corps. That, for the sake of humanity, it was worth the risk.

"HEY!" all eyes snapped to the blonde hair man as he shouted towards the brothers, who also turned to face the solider, "the only way to kill that thing is by cutting it as the base of the neck! No were else!"

A blanket of silence briefly settled, as the brother glanced at each other as if to wonder if the information was genuine, before it was lifted when they nodded in conformation and turned their attention back to the Titan; their metal feet stomping heavily against the dirt ground beneath them. "If that is true" the blue Guyver mused, an idea growing in his mind as he smiled knowingly under his armour, "then I suppose the Banshee Roar will cut it" he declared with absolute.

His crimson brother herd him and, quickly knowing that this attack would unintentionally hurt the children and adults behind them, turned back to their little audience of people and ordered "cover your ears, _NOW!" _

He couldn't have said it at a more rightful time.

The two orbs on the sapphire Guyver's mouth piece begun to glow red with power, to human eyes it would almost look like red waves of water. Humans of his world, at least. Then, he proclaimed aloud before taking in a deep breath: "Banshee Roar!"

**_"RUUUUAAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHH~!"_ **

From the orbs on the blue warrior's mouth came a low-pitched, slightly distorted roar; eerily familiar to that of the Titan's roar but with much more humanity in it. As he roared, a set of sound waves flew from the orbs and were aimed specifically at the Titan's head and neck. It could just be seen visually, looking to the eyes of Eren like reality was being distorted by the noise. Thankfully, said boy, his sister, mother and Hannes only suffered a third of the awful sound.

The Titan, on the other hand, was roaring in agony. Blood leaked out of its nose, mouth and ears as it tried pointlessly to stop the sound.

None but the Guyvers knew what this attack was really doing to the giant. Yang's brother was not trying to merely deafen the cannibal, but he was in fact honing in on its molecular resonance frequency; and the bleeding was a sign of him trying to find the right frequency. Finally, after half a minute of haunting roaring, the once smiling Titan's entire head and neck exploded; disintegrated into a cloud of particles that were carried away and lost in the gentle evening breeze. Eren could only look on, utterly awestruck, as the now headless body fell onto its back and became still; kicking up a cloud of dust as it did so.

Heaving a sigh of relief, the blue Guyver turned to his brother and remarked in a calm, collected voice "well; that certainly worked."

Yang nodded in agreement, taking one last look at the corpse before turning to the children. "We can't just leave them like this." He stated after a moment of silence; his voice hushed.

His blue brother continued looking at him, saying nothing, not at all surprised by his words. Although both defended the innocent and upheld their own sense of justice, Yang had much more passion; which sadly was his greatest weakness at some points. However, he fully agreed with his brother on this one. They could not leave the children and their mother here, with the latter bleeding out from the severe wounds on her legs. They had to take them somewhere safe.

The only question was: where?

Could, in this bleak world, such a place even exist?

Yang was thinking along similar lines and, knowing that there was only one way to know if there was a safe place, snapped a question to Hannes "you, solider, where can we take this lot to safety?" The tone of his voice showed that this was a question that could not be left unanswered, and that a bad outcome might befall the solider if he did so.

Knowing this, and plainly seeing that the red warrior disliked him, Hannes pointed to the wall that was a few miles behind them; his eyes not leaving the crimson ones of the Guyvers. "Behind that wall, there are evacuation boats that will take civilians to the boundaries of Wall Maria. Should the wall be breached, the boats will take the civilians to the entrance of Wall Rose."

Taking in the information, and keeping in his surprise of knowing that there was more than one wall, the blue warrior nodded in comprehension and turned to his brother. "You take the woman, I'll take the children" was all he mumbled; soft voiced as usual.

Nodding, Yang walked towards the mother and children; the latter of whom were giving the warrior curious/slightly suspicious looks. Kneeling before the children, the red warrior requested softly "kids, give me your mother." Eren filched whilst Mikasa glared at the being, his face twisting up with worry and uncertainty whilst her eyes glowed with distrust. Frowning under his armour, slightly unsure as to what to do, the otherworldly warrior then vowed "I promise that me and my brother will get you all to safety."

Eren relaxed; there was no lie in the warrior's voice. As he quickly remembered Hannes's cowardliness from earlier, as well as the previous show of power mere moments before still fresh in his mind, he realised that this was the best case scenario. It was fairly obvious that these two were better than the entire Survey Corps, better than any human solider. As he gently handed his mother over to the open arms of Yang, Mikasa silently moved to stop the act. Even though these two saved her mother and themselves for the Titan, that did not mean to say that they had her complete trust.

Eren stopped her with a gentle raise of his hand and, when his sister demanded an explanation, he told her "trust me."

Trust was one of the few things people had in this world, the one thing that people held close to them. The trust between friends, loved ones and comrades was a powerful thing anywhere, but here it was like putting another's life in one's hand. The trust Mikasa had in her brother was one of the things she cherished the most, the one thing that compelled her to usually go about with his antics, one she would continue to uphold. Even now, in the face of uncertainty.

Noticing the girl relax as he walked forward, the sapphire Guyver knelt to the children's eye sight as his brother rose to his feet; stepping aside so he wouldn't be in the way. For a second, time froze. Again, emerald eyes stared into unblinking red ones. To the boy, it looked like he was staring into pools of blood. They reminded him of the eyes of demons from ghost stories Armin's Grandfather would tell them. There was no humanity, no emotion, no anything; just that heart stopping stare.

Then, time moved on sluggishly and the warrior intoned softly "are you two ready?"

Brought back to reality, Eren nodded confidently; refusing to show any form of hesitation. Mikasa was the same, though it was mainly due to not wanting to look weak in front of the strange warrior. Saved her mother he might of, she still had good reasons to be cautious of the blue and white being. She soon found herself in the same position as she was with Hannes mere minute ago, the warrior's arm hooked around her waist and he was lifted off her feet until she was in line with the blue being's chest. Her brother was in the same position, just on the opposite side.

It was in that moment that Eren was able to feel the warrior's body, and needless to say he was significantly surprised, so was Mikasa. The armour was indeed metal, but it was warm to the touch, a warmth like that of their mother when they would hug her. Neither of them could feel any pulsations of arteries, nor could they hear the faint but soothing sound of a heart beat.

But, as unnerving as the idea was for the warriors to seemingly lack hearts, it all but caused Eren's wonderment to grow. Just _what _were they?

"Are you both ready?" the warrior inquired, repeating his earlier words, looking form one child's face to another. When he got confirming nods from the both of them, he nodded back and added for reassurance "I promise my grip won't falter, nor will my brother lose his on your mother, you all _will _be taken to safety."

No one else was going to die today, that the promise that both the Guyvers intended to uphold; without failing by a single iota.

Shortly after they begun to jog forward the blue one stopped suddenly, turning back to face Hannes; the soldier having not left his position or uttered a word since he told them the one weakness of a Titan. "I suggest that you go off and help any other civilians that haven't made it out of the city, make yourself useful" he said after short beat of silence; his tone formal with a slightly noticeable undertone of disinterest. It seemed that the younger brother also disliked the soldier of the Garrison; though who could honestly blame him?

In any case, Hannes nodded in cognizance and the warrior turned away and resumed jogging. His red and black kept his gaze on the human for a few extra seconds, saying absolutely nothing but his gaze was still as chilling as it always seemed to be, before finally he gave the human a few memorable parting words:

"Pray that we never see each other again. For if I ever see you, or anyone, do that kind of thing again...you'll wish that the Titans have eaten you, for _I_ will do _far worse!"_

With that, the warrior jogged off to catch up with his younger brother.

Hannes watched them leave, standing motionlessly in horrified terror as the unearthly warrior brethren took the Yeager family to safety and then jumped onto the house at the end of the street with little to no effort. They disappeared over the edge after that. He doubted he would ever forget those last words, they were going haunt his dreams far more than the smiling Titan's smile. The Garrison soldier then turned to the remains of the Yeager house after the paralyzing fear ebbed out of his system, a frown tugged at his lips, his mind riddled with worried wonder. What was Grisha going to say when he saw what reminded of his home? What was he going to think when he learns that he wife and children were saved by two metal beings? And on top of that, what was he going to think of Hannes when he learned that said soldier had nearly abandoned his wife?

Would he be furious?

Would he understand if he was told that it was his wife's own request to be left?

The blonde man shook his head, his face relighting with determination, now wasn't the time to worry about that. All that mattered was the here and now, and right now he had to do his duty. And properly, this time. Deciding to follow the white and blue warrior's advice, he shot out an anchor and flew up to a nearby house; beginning his search for those who had yet to leave or were unable to.

He could only pray that his fellow soldiers didn't close the gate before that, that they didn't let their fear take control of them and make them act irrationally, otherwise he and many other lives would be trapped with the Titans.

Them, and with whatever else was lurking in his home.

* * *

It took all of Eren's willpower not to make jittering sounds as he and his sister were carried over the roof of a house. Needless to say, the jump form before had startled him. But then again, after everything he had seen these brothers do, it was hardly that shocking. He gritted his teeth when they were quickly approaching the end of the roof, but was astounded when they literally sailed over the space between the house they were one and the one before them. Glancing behind him, he saw that the red brother had no trouble keeping up with them; he was a mere few steps behind them.

The boy's eyes widened when he saw a Titan two houses, and he felt fear flutter in his chest like butterflies when he realised that the warrior was not slowing down at all; nor changing course. When they jumped over to the next house, the fear over took Eren and his hands grabbed the metal arm around him as he tried fruitlessly to get the warrior's attention. "H-hey!" he called out, figuring that words would reach farther than physical actions, "there's-"

"I know" was the calm, yet undeterred reply. Only Mikasa could pick up the slight undertone of anger in the being distorted voice.

The Titan in question was in a crouch position, a mop of brown hair atop of its head with vacant eyes, its head bobbing slightly. In its hands were a body, blood leaking down onto its fingers. The whole upper part of the body was gone, chewed away.

Anger blossomed in Eren's chest at the sight and it begun to etch it way onto his face in the form of a snarl, drowning out the revulsion one was meant to feel when they saw a person being eating, but he couldn't utter a single word when the blue and white being that was carrying him and his sister snarled lowly "lousy inhuman bastard!" the words were seething with potent venom, and had a undertone of raw hatred.

The Titan hardly noticed them as the warrior jumped from the house they were on to the next one, too wrapped up in its meal and too empty minded to care. It did, though, shout out in pain when the younger brother kicked it on the back of the head. The young Yeager didn't know if it was by some kind of force or was the mere strength of the younger brother, but the kick sent the Titan face first into the house they were just on. Fragments of wood and rock exploded behind them but, as Eren quickly looked back to see, the red brother and his mother were unharmed by it as they touched down on the roof.

Finally, after running over various houses and mainly avoiding the Titans, they reached a house that was a block away from the gate. The young Yeager and Ackerman noticed that their carrier's soul piercing gaze was staring up at the top of the wall; seemingly contemplating what action they should take next. Both children knew that the brothers couldn't waltz right up to the guards and hand them and their mother over just like that, their looks alone would cause panic and they would be attacked immediately.

Then, after silence briefly settled, Yang's brother questioned the two in his arms "not afraid of heights, are you?" It was a very odd question that was completely out of context, not fit to be asked in their current situation. But regardless, both kids shook their head; confusion clearly readable on their faces.

Nodding, the sapphire warrior slowly shifted into a squat and, before either child could ponder on the act, he jumped. Eren cried out in surprise when they didn't just jump, they _flew._

They were soaring upwards, the air roaring in his ears, heading towards the top of the wall without any sign of slowing down.

Both children's grip on the being's arm became tighter as they closed their eyes, both unable to keep them open due to the great wind that was blowing in their faces, both greatly taken aback by this new ability. In their world, asides from the 3DMG, flight is a scientific impossibility. Something that many considered only for the birds, the only creatures on record that could fly, while others believe that humans forgot how to fly due to years of being subjugated by the Titans. Eren agreed with the latter, hands down, mainly due to the fact that he thought that the idea of people flying was greatly appealing.

He had been told by Hannes that using the Vertical Manueuvring Equipment was like flying.

Then, as quickly as it had started, the roaring stopped. When Eren opened his eyes, he could only gasp at the sight before him. Before him laid lush green forest covered hills that stretched as far as the eyes could see, with Wall Rose being just a white blur in the distance. Looking so small and insignificant compared to its sister wall, which Eren quickly realised was what the brothers were standing on. A windmill rested near the foot of the wall, with a view small houses near that; which Eren assumed was were the mill's operator's lived.

Looking back at him home town, as he realised it might be the last time he ever did, Eren could only look on with silent horror. His home was now a burning, bloodied corpse of its usual peaceful self. Smoke climbed up the skies from the remains of crushed houses that had caught alight after their fire places had contact with the wood of the structure. Both sides of the wall were polar opposites, one the image of serenity and the other the picture of chaos, Eren realised.

Like the brothers.

The young Yeager had easily noticed their obvious parallels; one was blue and white while the over was red and black. One had a controlled attitude and another, from what Eren had seen earlier, had a more prone to violent attitude. The latter had a strong passion much like himself, if not he had a much easier fuse.

"Beautiful" Eren's thoughts were interrupted when his mother's saviour whispered that word; looking up he saw that said warrior was looking at the landscape before them. The trees swayed gracefully in the wind, untouched by man and his foolish tampering with nature. The lake gleamed with a pinkish light, reflecting the early evening sky. Taking in the sight before him, Eren allowed a small smile to settle upon his young face; one that was silently mirrored by his sister. They agreed, what laid before them was beautiful.

"Yin" when the blue and white warrior looked towards his brother, the children in his arms immediately realised that was his name. Yin and Yang. Again, Eren couldn't help but noticed the contrasting theme that seemed to define the pair. One placid and one zealous. One blue and one red. One white and one black. They were different, yet worked and connected like brothers. They were two sides of the same coin. One object. One person. "Those must be the evacuation boats the soldier was talking about" Yang pointed downwards, at the small river below them that had two boats resting in them.

Two very, crowded boats; that is.

"Two boats for an entire town?" Yin questioned, sounding quite perplexed. "That's hardly enough for all those people."

"Looks like they're full anyway" Yang pointed out with offhandedness, inclining his head to the large crowd of people who were being held back by the soldiers. The civilians were pushing forward like a tidal wave, their movements making a ripple like effect as they tried to achieve salvation, every last one of them desperate to escape a death at the hands of a Titan. "Idiot humans, they can't do anything right. These fool hadn't planned ahead at all" the red and black Guyver uttered contemptuously.

"At least they tried, brother" the blue and white Guyver said softly, not truly wanting to delve into this particular subject. They had bigger priorities than to discuss his brother's lack of faith in humanity. "How's the woman doing?" he inquired before his brother could formulate a respond.

His attention quickly diverted to the female in his arms, the black muscled warrior took in her appearance and condition. Her face was noticeably paler than before, her brown hair sticking to her sweating brow. Her breathing came out quick, shakily. The warrior quickly came to a conclusion, "she's alive, but she's gradually getting weaker. We can't put this off much longer, bro, she needs medical treatment."

"Fine" Yin nodded, quickly planning their next course of action. Nodding once again, this time towards the boats, he proclaimed "let's get these lots to safety then."

The warrior carrying the children then took a step forward—and walked off the wall. Not even the usual impassive Mikasa could stop a yelp of surprise as they seemed to drop about two feet down before stopping roughly. The metal orb on the Guyver's hip was glowing sky blue. Eren was, for perhaps the third or fourth time that day, awestruck at that moment. They weren't flying, they were floating. In mid-air, the ground a good 60 meters below them. Looking to his right, the boy saw his mother and her carrier floating as well; though his own hip orb was blocked from view by his mother.

When Eren's eyes drifted to her bloodied skirt and cut legs; fear begun to reignite in him. It was a natural response that he couldn't stop, though he tried to drown it out with reassurance. The words from Yin before were that reassurance. He wasn't sure how the blue and white warrior would heal his mother, but he was certain he would find out soon and that it would be by no human means.

The Guyvers then glided downwards gently, being mindful of the humans in their arms, slowly descending towards the boats. They were quickly noticed long before they reached the boats and Eren and his sister watched with fascination as the panic died down almost immediately; all eyes to and turning towards them.

Silence was all that remained in an evening that was riddled with panicked and desperate shouting.

"Eren!" the young Yeager's heart leaped at the sound, recognising the voice instantly. His eyes flying, he scanned the sea of faces until he saw the owner of the voice. Joy flooded Eren when his green eyes locked with the wide blue ones of his best friend on the boat to their right.

"Armin!" Eren's face cracked a large, relieved smile.

"Friend of yours?" Yin questioned, already guessing the answer. At the boy's confirming nod, whom's smile had not faltered, the sapphire blue Guyver turned his head to his brother and jerked his head to the right, "this way."

They glided over, floating downwards to the boy that Eren claimed to be his friend. For some reason, Yin found it surprising that the boy had a friend. Though, he guessed that this was due to his opinion on the boy; with his rough attitude and whatnot. When Yin reached the boat's side, the humans gave him a wide berth; fear and downright terrified expression watching his every move. He ignored them, utterly unsurprised by their ways. He knew he looked frightening, it was an important thing he wanted to inspire to those around him; especially those who could be his enemies.

The second his feet touched the wooden floor, Eren quickly jumped from his arms and ran to Armin; surprising the latter by wrapping him in a hug. Though taken aback by the unusual show of affection, the blonde boy figured that their current situation was something that not even the gruff Eren Yeager could stand, Armin returned the gesture; more than happy to see that his friend was alright.

Underneath his armour, after he had put down Mikasa (whom quickly went to their side), Yin smiled. It was rare for friends to meet up after such horrific events, for people to find ones they cared about unharmed. The children were lucky, three childhood friends who had made it through this nightmare together, he slightly envied them for that.

The sound of metal hitting wood made the blue and white Guyver turn, causing him to meet the crimson eyes of his brother—and the sick face of Carla Yeager. Whispers exploded around them when the other civilians took notice of the woman; and the Guyver's enhanced senses picked up each and every one of them.

"Hey, is that Carla Yeager?!"

"Wife of the famous Doctor Yeager?"

"My God, look at her legs!"

"Did they do that to her?"

"They must have!"

"Just what the hell are they?!"

"Who cares, we need to stop them!"

"WAIT!" Before Yin or Yang could act, Eren quickly shouted out to the people around him. Silence fell and questioning expressions grew, though the fear look in the eyes of many didn't falter, and Eren took it as his moment to declare with absolute "these two saved me, my sister and mother from a Titan. They're not our enemies! They're not even Titans!"

The men and women around them were stunned silent by the little boy's words, all surprised that he was defending these two strange creatures. It didn't last long, however, as a man called out "then what are they then?!"

Eren was about to respond—until he realised that he had nothing. He didn't know what these warriors where himself, but he couldn't just stand by and let the town's people attack them out of blind fear. Beads of sweat rolled down his brow as many eyes around him glared into him, demanding an explanation, eyeing the boy like vultures pray on pieces of meat.

"You don't need to know" all eyes snapped to Yang, who looked impassively to the crowed behind Eren. Said boy noticed that most of the civilians looked traumatised, if not downright horrified, that the being spoke. "All you need to know is that we're here to help, nothing more nothing less" he claimed with finality, his voice beckoning now argument.

Most of the people calmed down somewhat, the various faces falling into what could be classified as solemn expressions. Some eyes shined with distrust, others seemed afraid and appeared to be introspecting; mulling over what actions to take.

Without a care in the world, the black muscled and red armoured Guyver walked forward and gently placed the woman in his arms against the wall before him. Before he moved away completely, many saw him gently move some of her unstrapped bangs out of her face and behind her ear. Once he stepped back, his brother moved forward and kneeled before her legs; taking in the damage. As he had thought, he legs were nearly useless; broken in so many places that they were just bags of torn muscles and broken carbon. Blood leaked out of the woods at a steady pace, her system unable to heal the major wounds, painting the beige floor crimson. Yin smiled underneath his armour, a confident one at that, this was nothing.

A piece of cake.

Placing both palms together as though he was praying for five seconds, he then pointed them at Carla's legs and white energy flowed from them. Soon, Mrs Yeager body was covered in an aura of white; gleaming like a star. Everyone was silent was they watched the scene unfold before them; wonderment written on each face from the youngest child to the wrinkled face elderly. Eren and Mikasa noticed with unrivalled surprise as their mother's injuries begun to heal at an unnaturally face pace; the bones audibly moving back into place and reconnecting. Then, after two tense minutes, Carla's body lost its aura and Yin sighed as he fell back onto his arse; both hands on each side of his inhuman head.

Eren moved with hesitance, walking over to the white muscled warrior. He idly noticed people murmuring around him, and that Yang had watched the whole thing with his arms crossed, but he ignored them entirely. His heart was screaming, pounding in his ribcage as it begged to whatever God that his mother was alright, hoping beyond hope. Finally, he stood a foot away from his saviour, and reached out to place a hand on his shoulder; the metal warm against his sweaty palm.

Before he could even formulate a question, Yin spoke in a metallic voice that was drained of strength "that took a lot out of me...but it was totally worth the energy." Removing his hands and turned his crimson gaze to the worried green eyes of the boy, the blue and white warrior stated benevolently "she's fine now, just let her rest for a bit."

It was all Eren needed to hear, as he launched himself at him unconscious mother; burying his face into her shoulder to the point it almost looked painful. His body shook, and the Guyvers realised that Eren was sobbing in unbounded relief. Mikasa went to his side slowly, her eyes filled with tears as well. Dropping to her knees, she too wrapped her arms around her adopted mother and sobbed.

Once again, whispers exploded around them; and Yin listened to see what the humans thought of them this time.

"Look at that!"

"She's completely healed..."

"They did that, but how?"

"They must be some kind of angels, sent by God himself!"

"They really are helping us..."

"What incredible power..." This was spoken by the boy, Armin as Yin recalled.

When his brother's hand came to rest upon his shoulder, Yin looked up at the impassive face of the Guyver. To humans, it was a face that held no human resemblance or emotions. No mercy, no compassion, no anything. However, Yin could look past the armour and knew that his brother was smiling down at him. He was certain of it. Nodding his head in silent words, he held out a hand and his brother took it in a strong grip. Pulled to his feet, the blue and white warrior studied the faces around him. Almost every one of the civilians was looking at them as though they were some kind of deities, each face alight with hope and elation.

The warriors didn't realise it, but at that moment—they had inspired many, and induced more hope than the Survey Corps ever could.

Turning his head back to the top of the wall, were the smoke could be seen rising into the sky, Yin then proclaimed to his brother "let's go, we've got work to do."

Yang nodded in agreement, grinning widely under his armour. He was more than ready to kill some more of those dopey face freaks. Walking forward, Yang just made it to the edge of the boat before they were stopped by a voice. "W-wait!" Turning, the Bio-Boosted warriors saw Eren standing behind them; with what looked like a face of desperation. "Before you go, tell me: Who, _what, _are you?" Eren wanted to know, more than anything. He had heard their words and had presumed that they were going to fight the remaining Titans, he was certain of it. But, in the off chance that he might not see them again once they left, he at least wanted to know the names of his saviors. Even though he heard their names before, he wanted to be certain that those _were _their names; and something they said in their own language.

Yin and Yang looked at each other, both surprised by the question. However, both then grinned under their armour and nodding in a silent agreement. Turning to Eren, Yin placed his right arm behind his back whilst Yang mirrored the action with his left arm. The blue and white Guyver then moved his flat left palm forward and his brother mirrored the action with his right. When they saw Eren's eyes widen and dart between their hands that they knew he had seen the symbols on them. Then they begun, something that Eren would never forget:

"I am the water" Yin stated; his voice even and strong.

"I am the fire" Yang proclaimed in an identical voice.

"I am the ice."

"I am the lava."

"I am the calm."

"I am the enraged."

"I am the control."

"I am the uncontrolled."

"I am the peace."

"I am the wraith."

"I am the cleanser."

"I am the eradicator."

"I am the warrior with a pure heart, awakened by fury."

"I am the warrior with unbounded rage."

"I am the _light."_

"I am the _darkness."_

"I...am Yin, the White Guyver." The blue and white warrior announced calmly with a steely undertone.

"I...am Yang, the Black Guyver." The red and black warrior proclaimed powerfully, holding no punches.

The palms closed and pointed at the wide eyed boy, as both roared magnanimously in perfect unison "WE ARE THE YIN YANG BROTHERS!"

Throwing out their unused palms to their sides, to the wide eyes of the people around them, both warriors continued bellowing in their metallic voices "WE ARE THE PROTECTORS OF THE INNOCENT AND THE _ERADICATORS_ OF ALL WE DEEM EVIL! ALL WHO STAND IN OUR WAY WILL BE _PURGED_ WITH FIRE AND _BAPTISED _IN WATER! WE WILL _SLAUGHTER_ ALL WHO HARM THOSE WE PROTECT!"

Turning back to Eren, the brothers finished powerfully with: "WE _WILL _SPILL GALLONS OF TITAN BLOOD FOR EVERY DROP OF HUMAN BLOOD THAT HAS BEEN SHED THIS DAY! THE STREETS WILL RUN RED WITH THEIR BLOOD, AND THE TITANS WILL KNOW WHO THE NEW APEX PREDATORS ARE! **_THAT IS THE PROMISE OF THE YIN YANG BROTHERS!" _**

Without wasting a single moment, both brother backflipped off the ship. In the air, their bodies were enveloped in blue and red light; light so bright that most of the civilians had to cover their eyes. Then, two earth shatter crashes filled the air, and once the light faded everyone saw why—

The once 6ft warriors had changed size, they had grown to height of a 15 meter class Titan! Cries of surprise, disbelief and fear filled the air; and the soldiers at the Guyvers feet wonder just what the hell they were supposed to so.

"No way!" Eren ran forward and gripped the edge of the ship as though was about to fall off it, his eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his skull.

"Incredible..." Mikasa murmured, amazed.

"Impossible!" Armin cried, unable to believe what stood right in front of his eyes, "they're the same height of a Titan...how is that even possible?!" This defied everything Armin had learned from his Grandfather; never had he told him about creature that could fly without wings or change their height. These two called themselves 'Guyvers', but just what was a Guyver?

Red eyes glowing like the sun, both now giant Guyver spoke for the last time in unison "it's our time to fight."

Everything became deathly still, all eyes on the metal giants. Looking down at the soldiers by his feet, some of whom had drawn those small sword-like blades, Yin commanded as he pointed down at them "get these people to safety, by any means necessary."

A second later, Yang added in a threatening tone "or you'll deal with us."

His brother held back a sigh; those last words were both unneeded and not helpful at all. It probably just made them seem all the more dangerous. But knowing that there was time to rectify those little errors later, the blue and white warrior kicked off of the ground gently and hovered upwards, towards the top of the wall. Yang followed after immediately.

They could fell thousands of eyes on them as they flew, though didn't pay them any mind; they were two beings of colour that weren't supposed to be during that time and moment. They were out of place in this world, in so many ways.

Needless to say, the soldiers on the other side of the wall were scared shitless when two giants beings landed before them; just a couple of meters away. Dust was blown upwards in a cloud and the soldiers felt the air cover them like a tidal wave; nearly blowing them off their feet and through the gate behind them. When the dust cleared, just about all of them gawked at the metal creatures before them. Immediately, all their minds made one single conclusion: the creatures before them were Titans. That was the only thing they could think of, the sad side of human nature. Fear overrules everything and forces people to act and think without thought.

However all plans they were building in their heads came to a crashing halt, as the blue and white Titan turned it's waist to face them and spoke "you men get onto the other side of the wall, now, your comrades need you."

Silence stood for a solid thirty seconds, before one of the soldiers shouted back "what did you say?!" Outrage was evident in his voice; obviously he wasn't too keen of taking orders from the giants. None of them were. Knowing this, Yang tried a different approach.

"You heard my brother, you little shits." The red and black Guyver turned to the soldiers, pointing his left index finger at them. Red power collected at the tip of it, making the humans set back in fear. Yang relished every second of their cowardliness. "Get the hell outta here, and let the _real _warriors show you how it's done."

Without question, the men turned on their heels and ran; back into the wall's interior and to their fellow soldiers.

Chucking, Yang turned to face his brother—only to see that said person had his arms crossed. He couldn't see it, but he was sure that Yin was making a face of disapproval. Or downright annoyance.

"Why do you always insist on threatening people to do as we say?" Yin questioned with thinly veiled irk, his tone showing that he didn't really require an answer, "you are aware that it only makes us look like a threat; correct?"

"And haven't I already told you that I don't give a fuck?" Yang shot back, miffed, "neither of us should care what they think, if they see us as good or bad, it only matters if we get out of this together. Like I tend to remind you, little brother, we only have each other."

"Don't forget our friends" the blue and white Guyver muttered softly, looking away with a tired sigh. This argument was pointless, he knew, but he couldn't stop himself from calling out his brother on his attitude. It was going to make them look bad, and the people of this new world need to know that they were on their side; not the other way around. Trust was vital, if they were going to make it in this strange new world.

"We don't have any friends, not anymore" his red and black brother reminded him, his voice taking a hard; colder edge. Thanks to the war, all the people they ever considered friends were dead. They were alone in both worlds, with the only person left for them being their little sister and each other. But, despite her and their own existence, they still longed for the compassion of others.

**STOMP! **Their head snapping in the direction of the sound, the sudden tension between the warriors left as they gazed at their new opponent. Coming to a standstill out of the right lane of the Y junction at the end of the road was a Titan, with a height of 15 meters.

However, its body showed that it was far more than just another Titan.

The monstrosity was covered in golden armour from head to toe, with a mat of silver hair topping the crown of its head. Its muscles could be seen in various places; the most pronounce being the back of the knees, the elbows, top of the thighs, brief spaces around the shoulder blades and abdomen and chest. Finally, its eyes were white, glowing like stars in the midnight; void of all human emotion.

Yang reeled back at the sight of it, greatly taken aback, "what the-?!" He briefly choked on his words, before blurting out "what the actual hell is that?!"

"Some kind of...armoured Titan" when Yin spoke next, he sounded quite uneasy. "Am I the only one who notices it's uncanny resemblance to us?"

Yang turned to his brother, shocked and almost appalled by his words. Turing back to the new Titan, understanding slowly dawned upon him, "he...it looks like a human version of a Guyver Unit" he uttered, feeling the same kind of nausea rise in his chest.

The 'Armoured Titan', for its part, just looked form one Guyver to the other. It then looked to the ground, seeming to contemplate what action to take next. It was, undeniably, shocked to see the warriors. Then, it leaned forward and shot off the ball of its left foot. It charged forward, it's eyes unblinking, each step making the ground beneath it shudder.

Feeling the familiar rush of adrenalin flow through his veins as his opponent made its way towards him, Yang smiled a feral grin under his armour and announced "whatever it is, Imma kill it!"

Without any hesitation, and before Yin could say otherwise, Yang rushed forward himself; drunk on the thrill to fight. A flaw that both brothers shared. Turning his fingers into talons when they were but thirty feet apart, Yang pulled back his claws with the intent of stabbing them into his enemy's flesh; confident that his armour would surpass that of the Titan's own protection. However, he did not anticipate that the metal coated Titan would suddenly increase its speed and lower it body a bit; ramming the crown of it's head into Yang's solar plexus (which knocked the wind out of him) and grasping his waist to hold him in place without slowing down at all.

Yin quickly realised two facts about this new Titan:

1: It was intelligent.

And 2: It was planning to use his brother like a shield; with the obvious attempt to smashing through the wall!

However, his brother's body prevented him from using any kind of attack to stop the monster and thus the blue and white Guyver was left with only one option: using his own strength. Spreading his legs and arms, Yin tensed his muscles and made the armour of his arms and legs swell. "Oooooh..." he groaned in overdramatic despair, the Armoured Titan mere seconds from colliding with him, as he knew that he was about to feel a lot of pain "SHIIIIIIIIIIT!"

Steam gushing from its armoured encased mouth, the powerful Titan rammed into Yin (whose efforts proved to be in vain) and the three of them smashed through Wall Maria. The blue and white Guyver was crushed by his brother and the Titan as he fell onto his back and took them with him. The monster improvised, controlling the momentum that its body followed as it rolled onto its back and released its grip on the red and black Guyver's waist. It then quickly grabbed the warrior's ankles and, once the beast was on its partly armoured feet, slammed the Guyver onto the ground; kicking up a cloud of dust and making Yang cry out in pain. Its armoured jaw opening, revealing a row of teeth to the world, steam hissed out of its mouth.

The Titan then got to its feet and turned to face the boats which, despite Yin and Yang's orders, had yet to move. The sounds of panicked screams and cries of despair filled its ears, and it felt nothing. No shame, no guilt, no remorse, no anything.

These people may see it as a monster now, but it knew differently. One day, it knew, they would thank it for its actions.

The partly metal Titan then felt vibrations in the ground, drawing its attention away from the humans. New Titans, already? They must have been hungrier than it thought. Turning it armoured head to see, it found out that it couldn't have been more wrong—

**DONG! **A loud, metallic sound filled everyone's ears when Guyver Yin's fist made contact with the Armoured Titan's cheek. The Titan was shocked by the power behind the fist, as its head actually jerked to the side by the attack. Dazed, the monstrosity had no chance to defend itself when the blue and white warrior lunged and shot both of them onto the ground; kicking up dust and dirt.

**CLANG!** "Freak!" quickly getting to his feet once the weight on him left, the Armoured Titan received an uppercut to the lower jaw that made its head snap up; making another noise filled the ears of the humans. Angered at feeling pain twice from the unusual being and hearing him mocking it, the Titan shot a right hook at the creature's head. "Weak!" The Guyver slapped it away, ducked and slammed his left fist into the Titan's abdomen. It felt that, too.

It anger growing, the partly metal Titan tried to elbow Yin with the limb that had been slapped away but said warrior stepped out of the strike's reach. "Slow!" His right fist flying, its journey ended with it smashing into the Titan's cheek. The evening night was now filled with the sound of metal hitting metal, and metal grinding against dirt.

A loud, raged filled cry filled the air, and all eyes went to Guyver Yang; who had jumped in the air with his left foot aimed for the Titan's head. Sadly, the blow missed as the Armoured Titan stepped out of the way. Yang hardly slowed down, as he quickly manipulated gravity and made his straight foot touch the ground gently. Turning and kicking off his leg, the red and black Guyver's palms slapped into the outstretched Titan's ones; fingers interlocked. Underneath Yang's armour, he gritted his teeth. This creature was strong, really strong. The Guyver could feel the soles of his metal coated feet dig trenches into the ground as he tried to push against the being before him, his opponent doing the same thing parallel to him, and he was certain that electricity was sparking over his feet as he forced energy into his feet to stay upright.

"Yang!" glancing to his right under his unblinking red eyes, said Guyver saw his brother standing a few meters behind the Titan; fists tight and body tense. "Put up your protection!" he pointed to his forehead, where his Control Metal was. Or would have been, as it was cover by a small, sapphire blue metal cover. Yang nodded and looked back at the Titan's impassive face, despite his own equally impassive face, the Guyver was smirking tauntingly.

**SHINK! **A small, blood red slide of metal covered the Guyver's Control Metal; completely concealing it from view. Although it didn't look like much to the Armoured Titan, that piece of metal was ten times stronger than the rest of the Guyver's metal body; making chances of the Control Metal getting damage down to nonexistence.

**PANG! **The Titan was lost as to what the action signified, but quickly understood when Yang reared back his head and slammed his forehead into its; sending it back a few steps. A sound akin to bells dinging ringed out across the land, and the Armoured Titan was sure that its forehead cracked.

Its metal laced hands went up as it turned away from its opponent, cradling its throbbing head; fingers raking through its silver hair. What sounded like a pain filled groan left the creature's armoured lips.

However, the Guyvers showed no mercy to their foes.

**CLANG! **"Junkyard crap!" raising his right leg high and then swinging it down like an executioner's axe, Yin hammer kicked the Armoured Titan with his ankle crashing into the back of the monster's metal skill. The force made the Titan bend at the waist, though it did not completely fall to the ground; much to the brothers' displeasure.

Something broke within the Armoured Titan.

**CRASH!** Yin was sent flying into the windmill when the Titan shoved his foot off of its head in a burst of rage. Stone, dust and pieces of wood was sent flying into the air, and the rest of the mill fell down upon the Guyver. When the dust settled, only the warrior's forearms and feet to knees were visible from the rubble.

"Yin!" Yang cried in worry, but before he could make his way to his down brother he was blocked by the Titan. The Guyver gasped when he saw the damaged the monster had taken. The Armoured Titan's forehead was cracked, metallic fragments falling off it and shining in the evening sky like raindrops. Blood leaked down the length of its face and damped its silver hair, making the red and black Guyver realise that its head wasn't fully protected.

However, in that way that was disturbingly similar to the Guyver; its face was void of all emotion. Including pain.

Raising its arms, fist clenched and eyes unblinking, the Titan moved into a human fighting stance and waited for its opponent's response.

The sight implored something into Yang mind: this Titan was more than just intelligent. There was no way it could just know a fighting stance off the top of its head like that, there had to be more to it. Was it controlled by something, or someone? Or was it really more like a Guyver in more than appearance?

Was there—was there something (or some_one_) _inside _this creature, controlling it like a puppet master tugging the strings of a puppet? Using the body like he did the Guyver?

Yang shook his head, clearing his mind of those unneeded and disturbing thoughts. Now weren't the time to be thinking of such things, he'd leave that to later and his little brother. Turning his head to his right, the Guyver saw that the boats had finally started moving; gently following the flow of the river. He easily picked out Eren among the masses of faces; said boy's face was alight with concern as he gazed at his savoir. Most likely due to what had happened to Yin. The red and black Guyver nodded, the action seen by all of the humans but Eren's eyes widened when he understood that the gesture was made primarily at him.

It was Yang's way of doing a wordless farewell.

He hoped the kid would be alright, that he would grow up strong, after everything he had seen. The Guyver wished he could have trained him, as he knew in his heart, that Eren Yeager would have made a remarkable warrior.

The ground shook, making the Guyver quickly turn to see the reason. Fist soaring, Yang barley had anytime to block the attack with his right wrist; the compressed air popping in the way of a booming shockwave. Acting purely on reflexes; Yang reared back his open left palm and slammed it into the Titan's armoured plated chest. Another shockwave exploded outwards, shocking the world around the giants and making the earth tremble, and the Armoured Titan dug its heels into the ground as it tried to halt its skidding. When it did finally stop a good few meters away from Yin, who remained burned in rubble, liquid that appeared to be spittle leaked out of its armoured lips.

Yang ran forward, screaming a battle cry like the warrior he was. The Titan did too, though was as impassive as it always seemed to be. The Titan striked first, with its left fist flying but, much like earlier; was stopped by Yang's right wrist. The Guyver's own left fist soared for the metal coated Titan's cheek, but it missed as the monster rear back its upper body; avoiding the blow completely. As much as he hated to do so, Yang had to give credit where credit was due. This bastard was well trained.

Dodging and blocking the Titan's two next strikes, Yang tried a black energy blast from his right hand to the Armoured Titan's face but the creature dodged it with surprising reflex; surprising the red and black warrior. There were very few who could dodge his attacks so well. His surprise cost him, as he received a left hook to the face; issuing a sickening sound akin to crunching bones.

Time slowed down when the Titan's fist begun to retract, as Yang's feeling begun to boil into an inferno. He was livid, no—he was _FURIOUS! _He felt that, a little too much he mentally added a nanosecond later. And to be harmed by such a loathsome creature was damaging to his warrior pride, and his pride was something he valued greatly.

One objective rested in the Guyver's mind, ruling over all other thoughts: the Titan had to die. Die a horrible, _painful_ death.

"That..." rearing back his right fist and making the muscles bulge with power, the fist slammed into the Armoured Titan's face with devastating force and a deafening sound that echoed over the forest, _"HURT!" _

Glee filled Yang's heart when he saw metal fragments fly outwards and around his fist.

Acting fast and not allowing his opponent to get its wits, Yang stepped back and shot his left get out in a front kick. The blow sent the damaged Armoured Titan flying, and sent more fragments into the air like snowflakes, skidding across the ground until it came to a halt. Both unwilling and unable to stop, the Bio-Boosted warrior shot himself up into the air and soared downwards to his fallen pray. His legs bent with his knees forward, he prayed that this would be enough to crush the creature's skull.

However, the Armoured Titan had decided that enough was enough. It had fulfilled its mission, as had its partner, and had no real reason for drawing its stay out any longer than it already had. The fight had been fun, it had tested its limitations and had found that there was something in this bleak world stronger than it was; far stronger at that. Rather than being angered or afraid by this revelation; it was actually thrilled. With this fact in mind, the master of the metal puppet could return home and train. Train to become stronger, to become a greater warrior, and to break the limits that were holding it back. If it and these warriors were to ever meet again, which part of it did and another part didn't, then it would make sure that it was the winner of the battle.

That was an exciting thought, a _very _exciting thought; _he _would look forward to it. To that day.

Yang gasped when the Titan literality exploded into a cloud of scalding steam, his armour unharmed yet his muscles burned by the surprise attack. However, both unable and unwilling to stop himself, he ignored the pain and continued his decent until his knees landed hard—onto the ground. Under his armour, the Guyver could only gape in utter shock. "What the...?!" quickly getting to his feet and forcing ki through his body to dispel the fog that had ensnared him, Yang saw that his pray had disappeared without a trace.

"Where the fuck did he go?!" he murmured angrily, feeling cheated. He didn't hear any footsteps, nor did he detect any energy signature that would imply teleportation; so how on earth did the monster escape?!

Yang heard stomping behind him, taking his attention away from the mystery before him, and turned expecting to see a Titan—

**SPLURCH! **Only to be met with an explosion of blood; crimson liquid raining down upon him in a morbid mockery of a baptism. If other were there, it would have looked like the Guyver was melting on the spot. Turning around, and causing the blood to fly off him before it begun to disintegrate, Yang saw none other than his blue and white little brother; his right palm outstretched and smoking from the energy blast he had fired just moments before. "Yin!" quickly making it to his side, the older sibling clasped a hand onto his brother's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. The Guyver's system reacted immediately, forcing the metal to harden and push against the force of its twin unit's fingers. "You okay, little bro?"

"I'm fine, brother" Yin nodded, composure at full power. "The Armoured Titan," the Guyver quickly moved onto business, "it's gone, yes?"

"Yeah, the fucker escaped!" Yang's anger quickly caught alight once more as he hissed out those words, he then turned back to the crater that his knees had made from his failed attack. "I don't know how, it's shouldn't have been possible. I didn't sense any energy, nor did my senses pick up any sounds so...I can't say how it got away."

Yin was quiet, thoughtful, thinking over what little information he had to go on. Could it be possible that the Titan had escaped via turning into steam? It would certainly explain how the skinless one left so quickly. Sighing mentally; the blue and white warrior found his thought crash to a halt. He didn't know what to think on the subject; what with so little information he currently had. One thing was for certain though, Yin now knew with absolute: this world was definitely strange.

It made his own look normal!

The ominous sound of mindless groaning brought the Guyver back to reality, and he turned to see a horde of Titans marching towards him and his brother. Jaws salivating and hands clenching and unclenching; it was obvious that the monsters were ready to fight for their pray.

The familiar, burning feeling of excitement grew in Yang's chest as he looked towards his upcoming victims; his own hands clenching and unclenching with anticipation. Without looking back, he asked his faithful long-time companion "ready, little bro?"

The sound of flesh stretching and bursting filled the red and black Guyver's ears and, when he turned to face his brother, Yin had long blades sprouting from the top of each wrist. They resembled the blade of a European Longsword; and their sharp tips were a mere fifthteen feet from the ground. As the blades glowed bright blue and his fist clenching tightly, the sapphire blue and white Guyver responded in his ever calm and controlled voice "as always, brother."

His hands talons and glowing bright crimson; Yang tensed his muscles and his body was covered in a red aura of power. His brother copied the action; with his own aura being blue.

The Yin-Yang Brothers then shot off the ground and towards the group of Titan; their battle cries merging into one great scream and echoing off for all those in a four mile radius to hear. It would be their tribute, the show that they were keeping their promise and were ready to slaughter anything that came in their path. The night, as they both knew, would be filled with blood and corpses and it honestly sadden them.

They had just left one war; only to end up in another.

* * *

The feeling in Eren Yeager's chest was something he had felt many times before but, on this day, it was greater than ever before. It was a feeling that was greater than anger, and deeper than fury. It was hatred, _self _hatred. At that moment, the young boy hated himself. More than the bullies that tormented him, and even more than the Titans. Eren Yeager hated and despised his own life.

_"Pathetic, I'm absolutely pathetic..." _Eren had thought venomously to himself; cursing his own existence.

Shortly after the ships started moving, his mother had awoken as smoothly as a person would from sleep; as though she couldn't remember that the wall had been breached. Eren was at her side immediately, hugging her to the point where she'd have buries. Mikasa was also, but embraced her mother more lightly. After many apologies and proclamations of love, Eren brought his mother up to speed with the current reality; which now stood on the knife edge of being bad and good. At first, Carla disbelieved her son's story but quickly realised it was the truth when she felt her legs move without trouble.

Now Eren stood at the edge of the boat, resting his arms on the edge as he looked out towards the lush forest that laid before him; the greenness of it matching his own emerald eyes. Behind him, his mother was speaking with Armin's grandfather and the people she was familiar with; those who had made it out of Shinganshina. Mikasa stood by her mother, as did Armin by his grandfather; though both did give Eren's back the quick glance every now and again.

Currently, the boy's thought rested not on the Titans or how his life was going to be now that his home had been compromised; but on the brothers that had saved his life. _"Yin and Yang" _the words were so alien to the boy, so foreign, yet he found himself repeating their names like a pray.

A frown tugged at the boy's lips as a pit grew in his stomach, making him feel sick. He knew this feeling, it was the same feeling he felt whenever Armin was hurt or upset after an encounter with their bullies (whom he had yet to see, they were properly somewhere else on the boat or dead): he was worried for the brothers' lives. They were alone, fighting an unknown number of Titans by themselves. While the boy had faith in them, they had easily won it after what they had done for him, he still feared about their outcome; hoping that they would make it out alive and well. But, at the same time, Eren felt immense; seething rage boil within him. It was not rage brought from malice against the brothers, nor was it to do with anyone else; it was him.

Eren forced his rage to burn into his heart like a thousand arrow heads; as he knew he deserved every second of it.

The Guyvers had risked their lives to save him and his family; and did so selflessly and without wanting anything in return. It was an act that Eren found admirable, it was the first time he had seen anyone do something so great for another rather than themselves. But, it was not until the brothers had claimed that they were going to defeat last Titans that the boy begun to feel this rage; it was the rage at being helpless. Though they hadn't said it, Eren knew he and the rest of the townsfolk were a burden to the brothers and he hated himself and them for it.

_"Is that really how weak we've become as a species?" _Eren wondered mentally, scowling with disgust; _"is this how weak _I've _become?" _

The young Yeager couldn't stand it. For as long as he could remember, he had always held a strong moral code. Those who prey on the weak, and those who deny others' their freedom, must be taken down with extreme prejudice. However, being able to do nothing about it made the boy sick. As he evaluated the experience with his mother and Hannes with a more refined state of mind, he quickly understood why those events had transpired the way they did: it was because of _fear. _

Fear of losing her children made Carla force Hannes into leaving her behind, and fear of death had made said soldier run for his life out of pure terror. And Eren was just in the middle of it all, unable to do anything.

Why?

_"Because I'm just a kid..." _more fat was added to their fire that burned within Eren's chest, his breathing beginning to deepen, _"Because I wasn't strong enough...!" _

Something dark, and near primal, stirred within Eren's mind. Something was breaking slowly, was it his heart? His sanity? Or was not the end of something old, but rather the birth of something new?

The rage of being helpless had sparked something within the boy, and the knowledge of being unable to do anything made it grow like wood on a flame, a new feeling had been born. It was more than a feeling, the boy quickly realised: it was a new sense of _purpose. _A growing urge to prove himself, to all others, to _them._

Eren had awoken his new purpose in life, and suddenly the idea of freedom wasn't enough to satisfy the boy anymore.

_"I'm not weak..." _suddenly feeling like the world couldn't support him; Eren's hands gripped the edge of the boat very tightly.

_"I'm not weak!" _his breathing was no longer than of a normal human, but that of a hungry animal.

_"I'M NOT WEAK!" _his soul was screaming, trying to push the fire in his throat through his mouth. His teeth clenched so hard they could shatter, knuckles white and emerald eyes gleaming like fire in the slowly darkening sky; Eren's face was the picture of utter rage and defiance. **_"I AM NOT WEAK!"_**

_"Prove it."_

"Eren?" Armin's soft, concerned voice brought said boy out of his rage; if only a bit. The boy stood a distance away from his friend, noticing how tense Eren was and the near murderous look on the boy's face; a face that suited a beast rather than a human.

"I'm going to kill them all, Armin."

Well, _that _was unexpected. "Wh-what?!" the blonde boy gasped with obvious surprise; eyes wide. It was then that he noticed the look in Eren's eyes, the _fire. _It was the same fire he had seen all the times Eren had save Armin from bullies or spoke passionately, but never had the blonde seen the fire on a level like this before. If it were possible, as it was the only way Armin could describe it, fire would be _spewing _from his best friend's eye sockets.

"I'm going to kill all the Titans, every last one! I'll slaughter them all!" Eren would never forget those words, they were his cover. His facade. Something to cover up his true reason; his true reason to strive forward in this bleak world. Armin and Mikasa weren't so foolish, of course, and saw through his proclaim so very easily. They said nothing however, being the faithful friend and sister that they were, and followed him onto his path. Because they trusted him, because they all needed each other, and because their friendship was one of the few things they had left in the world.

Of course, that was all going to change.

The boat continued moving gently, taking them to the future of fire and blood.

* * *

_"EREN, stay with me boy!" _

_"Uh, geh. D-dad?" _

_"That's right son, hold on. You're doing great so far." _

_"The pain..."_

_"I know son, I know. Bear with it a little longer, you're so close."_

_ "I-I don't, I can't..."_

_ "Remember the key, Eren! The basement, our home! That's where you have to go! When the time comes, use this power to get home! To find the truth!"_

_ "Basement...key...truth!"_

_ "YES, yes son that's it!"_

_ "Power...more, more power!" _

_"Easy son, don't let this power control you. Master it, to save everyone! Your mother, Mikasa, Armin!" _

_**"More...I need more!" **_

_"Eren!" _

_**"I must prove myself, to THEM!"**_

_"EREN!"_

* * *

**Five Years Later**

_"I hope you're watching." _

He had made it. It had taken five long years, taken a lot of talking and screaming and tears, but he had finally made it. He had made to the top ten, able to pick out which unit of the military he wanted to apply to. There was no question, he wanted –_needed_- to go to the Survey Corps. Regardless of what others say, regardless of his mother and step sister, he's destiny was to make it to this moment. And then, right after graduation, it had come again. The Colossal Titan had returned, kicking in a fresh hole in Trost. While the others, his comrades, were horrified; he was ecstatic. He had waited for this moment longer, a chance to finally prove himself. To _them. _

To Guyvers Yin and Yang.

_"I'm not the same little kid anymore; I'm stronger, smarter, and faster." _

Blades drawn and the air rushing past him, he flew up high and landed solidly on the top of the wall. Realising a sigh, his head slowly moved upwards and he stared into the eyes (blue eyes, his mind dimly noticed) of the one who had both ruined and made his life better. There was no fear, only determination that made the fire in them flare beautifully.

_"I'm going to kill this bastard, and then you'll both be proud of me. I'll show you both, that's a promise." _

"Hey." He greeted in a tone that one would consider far too easily going, "It's been almost five years..." He then did something which one would _not _do when facing a giant cannibal, something that most would call him crazy if they had seen him do it.

Eren Yeager grinned cockily, "how about a nice slice of vengeance?"

* * *

**And there you have it folks, the first Guyver/Attack on Titan crossover story!**___  
_

**As stated in the opening author note, this story will change the plot of Attack on Titan; for better or for worse. But you already know that, I'm sure.**

** As you can see, which I should talk about, I've given Eren a different purposes in life. One that's not bent on revenge and destruction, but one that I find a bit more...what's the word...ah, I know: a bit more relatable. He wants to prove himself to those he considers his heroes, and he's willing to do anything to do that. But trust me, this Eren will be quite different to the Eren you're all familiar with.**

**If you don't like this chapter, then please just go and don't leave a bad comment. If you did though, please leave a comment telling me what you thought of it! Also, don't be afraid to ask questions!**

**Next is the battle of Trost, were things really begin to heat up. Fates are changed, the ideals of many return and new power is discovered. Stay tuned!**


End file.
